


Rivalry

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Rivalry

กระเป๋าเดินทางใบใหญ่ถูกผู้เป็นเจ้าของเหวี่ยงลงบนเตียงอย่างไม่ปราณีปราศรัย ก่อนที่จะถูกกระแทกให้เปิดอ้าออก เสื้อผ้าเครื่องแต่งกายและของใช้ส่วนตัวมากมายถูกกวาดจากตู้เสื้อผ้าและชั้นวางของในโรงแรม ที่อาศัยเป็นที่กินอยู่หลับนอนต่างบ้านมาชั่วระยะเวลาหนึ่ง นาน...เสียจนเริ่มที่จะคุ้นเคยปรับตัวเป็นบ้านใหม่ชั่วคราว จนกว่างานยากลำบากแต่ท้าทายความสามารถและเป็นตำนานจะสิ้นสุดลง

นั่นคือสิ่งที่วาดหวัง

ความเป็นจริงไม่ใช่เช่นนั้น

มันยุติ ตั้งแต่ยังไม่ทันได้เริ่มต้น

และโดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่ง ไม่ใช่กับทุกคนที่ก้าวร่วมกันมาตั้งแต่แรก แต่เป็นเขาคนเดียวเท่านั้นที่ถูกกันออกไปจากแวดวงที่เขามาดหมายจะได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่ง...เขา เพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น

ขามา...มาด้วยกัน...

แต่บัดนี้...เขาต้องกลับไปเพียงเดียวดาย...

มือที่กวาดไปตามชั้นวางของสะดุดเข้ากับเหลี่ยมแข็งของหนังสือเล่มหนา เขาฉวยมันขึ้นมาแล้วขว้างลงกับพื้นโดยแรงด้วยฤทธิ์โทสะ

ไม่มีความหมายอีกต่อไปแล้ว

ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างสูญเปล่า

กี่วันกี่คืนที่เฝ้าทุ่มเทอ่านหนังสือเล่มนี้อย่างชนิดที่ไม่ยอมให้ลอดผ่านสายตาไปโดยไม่ได้ตีความแม้สักประโยค กี่ครั้งกี่หนที่เฝ้าฝันถึงดินแดนโอฬารที่เขาจะได้ผงาดอยู่เหนือบัลลังก์ในฐานะกษัตริย์มนุษย์ผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ ตลอดระยะเวลาการทำงานในฐานะนักแสดง เขาทุ่มเทฝีมือทั้งหมดสรรสร้างผลงานที่จะออกสู่สายตาประชาชนอย่างสุดแรงใจเสมอมา แต่ก็ไม่มีครั้งใดสามารถเทียบได้กับครั้งนี้ ครั้งที่เขาจะทุ่มเทแม้กระทั่งชีวิตจิตใจไว้ฝีมืออย่างที่ไม่คิดว่าจะสามารถทำได้อีกไม่ว่าก่อนหน้านี้ หรือต่อไปหลังจากนี้

เขาไม่เชื่อว่าจะมีใครสามารถทำได้ดีกว่าเขา ไม่เชื่อว่าจะมีใครสวมบทบาทของกษัตริย์ไร้บัลลังก์ผู้นั้นได้เยี่ยมยิ่งไปกว่าเขาอีกแล้ว แม้ ณ วินาทีนี้ เขาก็ยังเชื่อเช่นนั้น

วินาทีที่ตัวเขาถูกกำหนดให้เป็นผู้ปราชัยอย่างถูกต้อง...

\----------------------------------------

ลำแขนแข็งแรงเอื้อมหยิบหนังสือเล่มหนาที่ขาดรุ่งริ่งขึ้นจากผืนพรม ก่อนจะสอดหน้ากระดาษที่ขาดเรียงไว้ในปกตามเดิมอย่างทะนุถนอม กิริยาอาการนั้นยิ่งก่อความรู้สึกเจ็บแค้นจนร้าวไปทั้งอกให้ลุกโพลงขึ้นราวกับเปลวไฟที่มอดไหม้ เจ้าของห้องหันมามองผู้รุกล้ำโดยไม่ได้รับเชิญด้วยสายตาที่ไม่บ่งบอกความเป็นมิตรแต่อย่างใด

"สจ๊วต" อาคันตุกะก้าวเข้ามาใกล้พร้อมกับส่งหนังสือเล่มนั้นกลับคืนมาให้ด้วยสีหน้าที่บ่งบอกความเอื้ออาทร คลับคล้ายจะเป็นสงสารอยู่ในส่วนลึก

ชายหนุ่มเลือดไอริชต้องอดทนอย่างหนักเพื่อข่มกลั้นความรู้สึก พยายามไม่ชักสีหน้าใส่อย่างสุดความสามารถ แต่ความรู้สึกในจิตใจทำให้ช่วยไม่ได้เลยที่รอยยิ้มตอบรับ จะแฝงไว้ด้วยความขมขื่น ปวดร้าว เจ็บใจ และเย้ยหยันชอบกล

"มันไม่จำเป็นอีกต่อไปแล้ว" เขาตอบกลับด้วยสำเนียงที่แสดงให้เห็นอย่างชัดเจนว่าพยายามข่มความรู้สึกเพียงใด

"อย่างน้อย ก็น่าจะเก็บมันไว้เป็นที่ระลึกนะ" อีกฝ่ายหนึ่งยังคงค้างมือที่ยื่นหนังสือมาให้

หนังสือเล่มหนาถูกปัดหล่นจากมือด้วยฝีมือของผู้เป็นเจ้าของ ใบหน้าซีดขาวและดวงตาคมกล้าคู่นั้นแสดงความเป็นศัตรูอย่างเปิดเผย "ระลึกถึงอะไรล่ะ!?! ความพ่ายแพ้งั้นเหรอ!?! วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน!" รอยยิ้มเยาะหยันปรากฏชัดบนใบหน้านั้นอย่างที่เจ้าตัวสิ้นสุดความอดทนที่พยายามรวบรวมมาตลอด

วิกโก้ยืนนิ่ง มือที่เคยยื่นส่งหนังสือให้ลดลงมาแนบตัวอย่างเงียบ ๆ ดวงตาสีเทาของบุรุษสูงวัยกว่ามองชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าด้วยสายตาของผู้ใหญ่มองเด็กหนุ่มเลือดร้อนที่กำลังจะกระโจนสู่หุบเหว ...สจ๊วตเป็นอย่างนี้ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่พบกัน ชายหนุ่มเชื่อมั่นถือดีในความสามารถของตัวเองจนลืมเลือนเรื่องสำคัญอย่างความอ่อนน้อมถ่อมตน และไม่ปกปิดความเป็นคู่แข่งเลยแม้แต่น้อยนิด

ตัววิกโก้เองยอมรับว่าสจ๊วตเป็นคู่แข่งที่น่ากลัวจริง ๆ ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้านี้ร้อนแรงล้นเหลือจนเขาตามไม่ทัน กระหายที่จะเรียนรู้ กระหายที่จะสวมรูปเงาผสานเข้ากับร่างจริงอย่างไม่หวั่นเกรงต่อสิ่งใด ซื่อสัตย์ ตรงไปตรงมาต่อความรู้สึกนึกคิดของตัวเอง กล้าหาญ แม้แต่จะทุ่มเถียงกับผู้กำกับที่นับว่าทรงอำนาจที่สุดเพื่อยืนยันความรู้สึกของตัวเองในฐานะ 'อารากอร์น'

สจ๊วตเป็นอารากอร์นที่ร้อนแรง ไม่ผิดจากตัวจริงที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้านี้

ในความรู้สึกของเขา แม้ว่าเขาจะเชื่อเช่นกันว่าตัวเขาสามารถแสดงเป็นอารากอร์นได้อย่างไม่มีที่ติ ลึกซึ้งถึงวิญญาณและทุ่มเทไม่แพ้กัน แต่เขาก็ไม่อาจที่จะไม่ยอมรับกับตัวเอง

เขาหลงใหลอารากอร์นของสจ๊วตเหลือเกิน...

สิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้สจ๊วตต้องถูกตัดสินให้วางมือจากงานนี้ มีเพียงแค่ 'อารากอร์น' ของสจ๊วต กับ 'อารากอร์น' ที่ผู้กำกับต้องการ ไม่ใช่คน ๆ เดียวกันเท่านั้น

สีหน้าของวิกโก้คงจะแสดงออกถึงความรู้สึกบางอย่างโดยที่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจ ฝ่ายชายหนุ่มเจ้าของห้องจึงยกมือขึ้นคลึงที่หัวคิ้วคล้ายพยายามจะคลายความเคร่งเครียด ลมหายใจหอบแรงด้วยฤทธิ์โทสะค่อย ๆ ถูกปรับให้ลึกยาวเป็นจังหวะกว่าเดิม

"ขอโทษ มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของคุณเลย" สจ๊วตกล่าวทำลายความเงียบด้วยเสียงที่แผ่วเบา คล้ายมีสติมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม "เราต่างก็รู้ตัวตั้งแต่แรกแล้วว่าระหว่างเราสองคนต้องมีใครคนใดคนหนึ่งหลุดวงโคจรออกไป มันเป็นเรื่องที่ช่วยไม่ได้ที่ผมจะเป็นฝ่ายแพ้"

"ไม่มีใครแพ้หรอก สจ๊วต" วิกโก้กระซิบเบา ๆ ในแววตาเต็มไปด้วยความเสียดาย "ไม่มีใครชนะหรือแพ้ระหว่างเรา"

"แต่คนที่กระเด็นออกมาก็เป็นผม" สจ๊วตก้มลงปิดกระเป๋าเดินทาง "พวกคุณก้าวต่อไป แต่ทางของผมต้องแยกออกไปแล้ว โชคดีนะ วิกโก้ ผมจะคอยดูอารากอร์นของคุณ" ดวงตาร้อนแรงเงยขึ้นสบกับผู้ชนะ "ผมหวังว่าจะได้เห็นอารากอร์นที่สมบูรณ์แบบที่สุดจริง ๆ อย่างที่ใคร ๆ วาดหวังไว้ อย่าให้ผมต้องเจ็บใจที่เสียบทที่อยากแสดงที่สุดให้กับ..." สจ๊วตยิ้มเหมือนเย้ยหยันตัวเอง

"ผมจะพยายามทุ่มเททั้งหมดที่ผมมี" วิกโก้ตอบรับ

สจ๊วตเพียงพยักหน้าให้กับผู้ชนะ ก่อนที่จะยกกระเป๋าเดินทางเดินผ่านหน้าไปอย่างเฉยเมย วิกโก้มองตามแผ่นหลังของชายหนุ่มไป

ความโกรธแค้นคงเจือจาง เขาเห็นแผ่นหลังนั้นงองุ้มคล้ายคนที่เหน็ดเหนื่อยและท้อแท้ทรมานเหลือเกิน

"สจ๊วต!"

เสียงเรียกตามหลังบังคับให้ผู้ที่ก้าวผ่านไปแล้วหันกลับมา

วิกโก้ก้าวตามมาช้า ๆ

"แม้อารากอร์นของคุณจะไม่มีโอกาสได้ปรากฏบนแผ่นฟิล์ม แต่มันประทับอยู่ในความทรงจำของผมแล้ว" เขาพูดเบา ๆ เคร่งเครียด จริงจัง "เขาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งแห่งแรงบันดาลใจให้กำเนิดอารากอร์นของผม...ผู้ที่จะปรากฏอยู่บนแผ่นฟิล์ม คืออารากอร์นที่เราทั้งสองคนช่วยกันสรรสร้างขึ้นมา"

สจ๊วตหยุดนิ่ง มองหน้าคู่สนทนาด้วยความแปลกใจอยู่ชั่วครู่ แววตาที่สบประสานกันแสดงออกถึงความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่กำลังสื่อร่วมกัน

รอยยิ้มบาง ๆ ผุดขึ้นบนริมฝีปากชายหนุ่มผู้เยาว์วัยกว่าด้วยสายตาที่ภาคภูมิ ความเร่าร้อนของเพลิงโทสะและริษยาจางหายไป

ดวงตาคู่นั้นทอประกายฉายชัด ชายคนนี้ไม่ได้โกหก

สจ๊วตยื่นมือขวาออกมาข้างหน้า

วิกโก้ตอบรับประสานไมตรี

"ผมจะคอยดูอารากอร์นของเรา" สจ๊วตพูดเบา ๆ ก่อนจะหันหลังเดินกลับไปตามทางที่ตั้งใจ

วิกโก้มองตาม

ฝีเท้ามั่นคงเดินคล้อยหลังจากไปช้า ๆ

เอาเถอะ...

ตำนานมันก็ไม่ได้มีเพียงบทเดียวไม่ใช่เหรอ...บางทีอาจจะยังเล่าไม่ถึงตำนานบทของเขาก็ได้

อีกอย่าง...เขายังหนุ่มแน่น เหลือเวลาและพลังอีกมากมายที่จะทุ่มเทให้กับตำนานบทที่เป็นของตัวเอง...

จริงมั้ย...ลุง?


End file.
